


Directionally Challenged

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Rebecca needs a little pick-up now and then.





	Directionally Challenged

**Author's Note:**

> I start school again tomorrow. So, I'm posting this as a kind of last hurrah for summer. I'm going to be senior this year and man.
> 
> Just a cute little thing I thought up, nothing special. Another very short thing.

It had been a wonderful first date. Billy showed up to her apartment in a suit, something she'd never imagined happening in a million years. He took her to a nice place for dinner, and had even payed for her end of the check despite her insistence. They popped into the theater to see a cute, little animated film. And then, they had a quiet stroll around the park as the sun started to set. Most of their conversations were spent catching up on what had happened while they had been apart.

Now, as they were climbing the steps to her apartment, Rebecca found herself thanking him for the evening they had shared together. Billy was confused, as she was fairly sure that the incident on the Ecliptic Express had been their first date. Rebecca rolled her eyes and said that she remember their lovely dinner of diseased leech that night.

They came to her door and stood there in silence for a moment. Rebecca shyly kept her head down and fidgeted with her fingers. She looked up and thanked him again for everything, and expressed that she wished for them to continue seeing each other. Rebecca closed the distance between the two of them and placed her hands on his chest. Billy set his hands on the small of her back to draw her closer. She started to lean in towards him, her nerves tingling with anticipation.

However, Rebecca soon found herself in quite a predicament. Even with heels, she was unable to reach a height where they could lean in to kiss. She tried to push herself up onto her toes for extra height, but she couldn't do it without nearly losing her balance. She was too short! Billy chuckled sheepishly at her plight and gave her a crooked grin.

"Need a boost, princess?" Rebecca pouted before nodding and Billy bent down, curling his arms around her and lifting her into the air with ease. She squeaked out of underestimating his strength. Once she regained her composure, she turned in his arms to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Better?" He asked before she sealed her lips over his in a gentle kiss.

_Better._


End file.
